Dil se Dil tak
by CIDians
Summary: SHREYA the most fearless girl DAYA the most ruthless business man .. They both comes up with a bitter past and don t believe in Love anymore ... What happen when They both meet eachother ? Will they find happiness in eachother ... ? What happens when the past mistakes are coming to ruin their lives ... Will they survive ? (mature content ahead)
1. Chapter 1

In a room a girl was packing her clothes in rush .. There was a big scar on her face and tears in her eyes ...

..  
..

"Shreya are you sure tum bhagna chahti ho " ... said Naina

"Obv naina mai shadi nh kerskti prath se or tumhe pata hai sab kuch " ... said Shreya

"Magar shreya ek nayi country mai akele " ... said Naina

"I don`t care mjhe ab ksi chez ka darr nh hai mai newyork jaoungi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya wahn pe bhot khatarnaak log hote like criminals and all you know " ... said Naina

"Yahan ghar mai knse shareef log hain naina mjhe wahn ek restaurant ne as a accountant hire kia hai wahin pe rahungi kamoun gi khaoungi " ... said Shreya

"Magar -

"Naina please i need your support meri flight hai bye " ... said Shreya

Saying that Shreya left from there ...

After some hours ...

"Excuse me i am -

"Miss Shreya right"... asked A boy

"Yes ... " ... said Shreya

"Well i am Abhijeet manager assistant of this restaurant would like to welcome you ... Tarika inhe inka kamra dekha dou " ... said Abhijeet

"Yes sir ... shreya come with me " ... said Tarika

They both come to the room

"Yeh lo keys or han kuch instruction sunlou .. yahan apne kam se kam rkhna or bosses ki traf ankh utha ker nh dekhna " ... said Tarika

"Bosses" ... asked Shreya

"Han yahn ke 3 bosses hain MR Abhijeet.. Mr Vineet and Mr Daya ... or be safe shreya its newyork and its dangerous here " ... said Tarika

"Matlab" ... said Shreya

"Kuch dino mai samjh jaougi or han baraber mai farmhouse hai wahn ghalti se bhi nh jana " ... said Tarika

Shreya give a weird expression .. Tarika smile at her ...

"Shreya daro mat tum yahan safe ho bus maine jo bola hai uspe amal kerna or Daya sir se door rehna " .. said Tarika

Shreya nodded in yes Tarika left from there

"I hope maine yahan aker koi ghalti nh ki ... well yh Daya kon hai " ..wondered Shreya

Shreya took a bath and changed into her uniform and left for the restaurant ...

Shreya reached there and saw Tarika talking with a girl ...

"Hy shreya idher aou " ... said Tarika

"Hy" ... said Shreya

"Hey i am divya mjhe yahn sab divs kehte hain " ... said Divya

"Girls enough gossiping and you divs get your dirty face off work " ... said Girl

Divya gets sad Shreya gets angry

"Well ... atleast her face is not fake like yours ... fake butox beauty " ... said Shreya

Divya and Tarika controlled their laughs The girls slams her feet and left

"Omg shreya that was awesome " ... said Tarika

"Who was she " ... said Shreya

"She was natty the head waitress .. she is just arrogant " ... said Divya

"So girls meet you after work and Shreya your cabin is on pool side today .." ... said Tarika

The girls said Bye to each other and left ...

MEANWHILE ...

Someone was watching the girls over the cctv and started to laugh after hearings Shreya`s reply to Natty ...

Aftersome time ... Shreya was working on the pool side ... When a boy comes and touch Shreya`s back she gets shocked at looked at him angrilly ...

"Hmmm new girl... hy beauty " ... said A boy

"What do you want " ... said Shreya

"Oh playing hard to get " ... said Boy

The boy comes close to Shreya and touch her waist Shreya hit him He falls in the pool Vineet comes there running

"What the hell he is our main client " ... said Vineet

"Well you should teach your clients how to behave with a girl he is a jerk " ... said Shreya

"Watch your tone he never did anything like this maybe you are the main reason you are the one who -

Before Vineet can complete his sentence Shreya punched him

"Owww what the -

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE " ... said Someone

"Who the hell are you to interept me" ... asked Shreya Angrilly

Tarika and Divya comes there and gets shocked and scared ...

"I AM THE OWNER OF THIS RESTAURANT AND ALSO THE OWNER OF EVERYONE WORKING HERE i am Daya" ... said Daya

"Well good for you and i am not scared of you fat thing... " ... shout Shreya

Daya gets angry and looks at here meanwhile Shreya is already staring him with a angry glance ...

..

..

..

..

..

Heyyy there a new Dareya hate and love story is here for you all ... AND Let me clear that this is not my idea this is my Sister`s idea she read it somewhere ... so i am wrting it after making some changings in it ... do you guys want Dareya or anyother couple as the main couple ? There will be little ABHIRIKA and VINYA scenes but my main goal is Dareya ...

So Dareya just had there first meeting ... Let`s see how our Dareya is going to fall in love ..

..

Take Care ...


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya and Daya were looking at eachother angrilly meanwhile Tarika and Divya are shocked and Vineet was standing there opened mouth and Abhijeet was studing the scene

"Behave miss shreya or else "... said Daya

"Or else what ... you should teach your clients how to deal with employes " .. said Shreya

"You are going to regret this " ... shout Daya

"Oh i am so scared " ... said Shreya in order to irritate him

Daya looks at Shreya`s face which was fearless he rolls his eyes and left ..

In DAYA`S OFFICE

"Umm daya are you alright" ... said Abhijeet

"Made her leave " ... said Daya

"Daya hum yeh nh kerskty believe me we need her help " ... said Vineet

"Is dunia mai kia sirf shreya hi hai accountant " ...asked Daya

"Shreya jesi sirf shreya hai daya she is something else wrna aj tak ksi ki himat nh hui humare agy bolne ki tmhare bolny ki " ... said Vineet

"Or tou or aj tou usne natty ko bhi chup kerwa dia tha ... or uski accounts skills bhot achi hain humari team ksi ko esy nh rkhti daya " ... said Abhijeet

"or aj nh tou kal use humare kam ka pata lgna hi hai hum koi risk nh lyskty" ... said Vineet

"I don`t believe her " ... said Daya

"Daya believe hum ksi pe nh kerty humare kam mai magar compromise kerna parega hum or nuqsan bardsht nh kerskty "...  
said Abhijeet

"Vineet shreya pe khas nazar rakho or usse mere office bhejo" ... said Daya

Vineet and Abhijeet left from there ...

Meanwhile Shreya Tarika and Divya were talking

"Shreya tjhe ese nh kerna chye tha " ... said Divya

"Han shreya tum apne lye koi musibat na peda kerlo " ... said Tarika

"Oh god tm log itna ku darty ho us daya se i mean vo knsa hume jan se mardega " ... said Shreya

Tarika and Divya exchanged glances just then Natty comes there angrilly

"How dare you ugly brick " .. said Natty

"Watch your tone or else you will be the one who is getting punch " ... said Shreya

"Shreya stay away from daya he is only mine " .. said Natty

Before Shreya can speak Vineet comes to there ...

"Shreya come with me " ... said Vineet

"Why " ... said Shreya

"Boss is calling you " ... said Vineet

Shreya rolls her eyes at Natty and leave with Vineet

"You called " ... said Shreya

"Yes miss shreya from now on you will be living in my farmhouse " ... said Daya

"What ... hell no " ... said Shreya shockingly

"Maine pucha nh hai btaya hai " ... said Daya

"Or maine jwab dedia hai i am not staying with you " ... said Shreya

"Ok so just pack your bag and leave from here "... said Daya

Shreya gets shocked

"Kahn phans gyi mai na tou wapis jaskti hu na is ke sath rehskti hun " ... Shreya`s pov

Shreya took a sign

"Ok " ... said Shreya

"Good now get back to work and make a check of wine`s profit and report it to me later you will be moving with me tomorrow " ... said Daya

Shreya just glare at him and left from there

"It will be fun playing with you miss shreya " ... Daya`s pov

Shreya was in her cabin when she noticed a weird transaction named as " MAIN WINE" .. she studies it and took a sign and goes to her roon and start packing...

The next day Vineet shows Shreya her new room he was about to leave when Shreya stop him

"I am sorry vineet mjhe tmhe marna nh chahye tha " ... said Shreya

Vineet studies her face and smile lightly

"Its ok shreya but carefull next time " ... said Vineet

"Thanks vinu " ... said Shreya happily

"Vinu " ...asked Vineet

"Yes your new nickname it`s nice na " ... said Shreya

Vineet looks at Shreya with a weird expression

"She is weird but i kinda like her " ... Vineet`s pov

Aftersome time Shreya comes into Daya`s office and tells Daya about the accounts .. Daya was just looking her

"She is beautiful ... WAIT WHAT ... mai yeh kia sochra hun " ... Daya`s pov

"Mai kia kch pchskti hu " ... said Shreya

"Pucho" ... said Daya

"Is wine mai esa kia hai jo tumne mera matlab apne mjhe isky accounts do bar check kerny do ko bola " ... said Shreya

"It`s special wine miss shreya " ... said Daya

"You mean special flavour " ... asked Shreya

Daya rolled his eyes

"No it`s druggged wine for clubs and bars " ... said Daya calmly

Shreya gets shocked she just realized that she is working for a criminal

"What the ... you are a criminal " ... shout Shreya

"i am not working for you .. i am going to report you" ... said Shreya angrilly

"Oh you won`t " ... said Daya

"JUst believe it " ... said Shreya

Shreya was about to go but stopped on listening gun`s voice . She looked back at Daya and saw him showing his gun to her Surprisingly to Daya she was not scared deep inside Daya know that she is something else she is not a normal girl

"What are you waiting for let`s get over with you hate me i hate you so just shoot me right now " ... said Shreya

They both have a eyelock Daya was a man who has seen many deaths till now deep inside of his heart he is scared of shooting her he was confused ..

Shreya looked at Daya`s face he was a little scared Shreya feels something deep inside her heart

Daya droped his gun and come closer to Shreya she holds her breathe they could now smell eachother Daya slids his hands on Shreya`s waist and make her closer to him... They both looks into each other eyes

"I believe you miss shreya tum ksi ko kuch nh btaougi and you are trapped here with me "... said Daya

"Why would you believe me " ...asked Shreya looking into his eyes

"Because you care .. you care about me you care about us" ..said Daya

"Do i " ... Shreya`s pov

Before Shreya can speak Daya place his lips onto hers giving her deep kiss .. She was frozen and shocked ..  
A dangerous criminal is kissing her .. But it feels like heaven she was feeling safe with him .. Slowly slowly she melted into his arms and she places her hands on his neck

"OH MY GOD " ... Shreya`s pov

She started to kissing him back with the same passion... There was fire between them Shreya never felt anything like this before .. And Daya he was a ruthless player who never let a girl play with him but with Shreya he felt that they had connection ...

Aftersome time when Shreya realized they are going out of control she slightly pushed him and run from there ..  
Daya smiled confusingly remembering the kiss they shared

Shreya comes into her room breathing heavingly ..

"Whoaaa .. that was ... amazing ... " ...said Shreya

"But that was wrong he is my boss " ... said Shreya again

She finally sleeps with thoughts running in her mind ..

..

..

..  
..

Chappy fininshed .. Hope you`ll like it ...

See you TAKE CARE


	3. Chapter 3

After a week Shreya comes to close to everyone especailly to Vineet . Vineet has found a sister a best friend in Shreya . Daya was out for a business trip and Shreya was thinking about .

"Mujhe sir ke bary mai itna nh sochna chye vo mere boss hain or ek khatarnaak admi bhi magar vo kiss ... unke lye yeh bhaly se ek aam bat ho mgr mere lye vo kuch ajeb tha magar mere sath hua hai uske bad kia mjhe ksi or par aitbar kerna chye " Shreya`s pov

Meanwhile Daya was in usa thinking about Shreya

"What are you doing to me miss shreya ... maine salon pehle faisla kia tha ke in chakaron mai nh parunga mgr jab b shreya ko dekhta hun tou sab kch purana bhul jata hun i hope mai phir se purani ghalti na ker bhetun " ... Daya`s pov

Later that Shreya was working in her office and was checking the records just then Vineet comes there

"Shreyaaaaaa " ... said Vineet

"Kia hua vinu ku chilaa rha hai " ... said Shreya

"Yar i need your help " ... said Vineet

"Divya ke bary mai haina " ...asked Shreya while putting her file aside

"Tjhe kesy pata " ... said Vineet

"Teri shakal se lag rha hai chal ab bta " ... said Shreya

"Yar shree mai usse date pe leker jana chahta hu or vo ready bhi hai mgar kahn leker jaoun " ... said Vineet

"Hmm divya ko long drives or roof top dinner pasand hai " ... said Shreya

"Phir mai ek acha roof top restuarant book kerleta hun " ... said Vineet

"Han magar ziada na over mat kerna you know she is so simple just be the real you " ... said Shreya

"Thankyou yar shree i love you " ... said Vineet

Before Shreya can speak Vineet run from there Shreya laughs and continues to do her work ...

Later that night Shreya and Tarika helps Divya to get ready after some time Shreya was walking in the lobby towards her room when someone pull her by her waist and start kissing her She gets scared and hits the man hard on his stomach .. he holds his stomach Shreya gets shocked to see him

"Daya sir ap " ... said Shreya shockingly

"What the hell shreya " ... said Daya

"Ap pagal hain kia esa koi kerta hai kia meri jan nikal di apne " ... said Shreya

"I want to surprise you idiot " ... said Daya

"Ese kn surprise deta hai or ap tou do din bad any wale the na " ... said Shreya

Daya looks at her she was in her night wear Daya comes near her and pull her closer to him .. Shreya looks at his eyes . They were really close to each other

"Mujhe laga tum mjhe dekh ker khush hui hogi " ... said Daya

Daya runs his fingers on Shreya`s face she closes her eyes tightly as he reached her neck with his fingers ...

"Mai vo apko ... " said Shreya while searching for words

Before Daya can kiss her Shreya`s phone ring Daya makes an annoying face while Shreya laughs lightly but after seeing the caller id Shreya`s face fell and she went pale .. Daya was trying to read her face ...

"Shreya " ... asked Daya

"Meet you tomorrow Daya sir " ... said Shreya in a cold voice

She left from there leaving Daya alone in confussion .. Daya took his mobile out and message someone ...

Shreya comes into her room and started to cry silently ...

Next Day

"So Divyaaa kesi rhi phir " ... said Tarika

"We need all the details shift ke bad kahin bhar chalte hain " ... said Shreya

"Han han sab btaoungi magar mjhe phle yeh btaou ke gala ki kesi tiyari hai " ... said Divya

"Mai tou abhijeet sir ke sath jaoungi he finally asked me " ... said Tarika

"Kesa gala " ... said Shreya

"Oh mai btati hu shreya " ... said Katty

Shreya looks at her ...

"Tum jese chotay logo ka na yehi masla hai kch pata hi nh hota chalo kher mai batadeti hu humare hotel ki anniversary hai kal tou ek gala party hoti hai jisme daya sir ki date mai hoti hu har saal " ... said Katty

"Katty stop lying daya sir humesha akela jaty hain tumne bus faltu mai latakna hota hai unke sath " ... said Tarika

"Or han katty tumhe yad nh pechli bar daya sir ne tumhe gala se bahar nikalwa dia tha so you better be behave this time " ... said Divya

Katty left from there meanwhile girls laugh

"Bata na shreya kiske sath jaegi " .. said Divya

"Yar parties are not my thing mai tou kal aram se pura din sony wali hoon tum log jaoun" ... said Shreya

"Tu ktni boring hai shreya hum tou pura saal is din ka intezar kerty hain " .. said Tarika

Vineet comes there

"Shreya mere sath chalo records check kerny hain " ... said Vineet

"Kal hi tou kiye the vinu mai nh arahi " ... said Shreya

Vineet roll his eyes and take Shreya with him

"Vinu kia hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yeh parth kn hai " ... said Vineet in a serious tone

Shreya gets shocked to listen this

"Shreya maine kuch pucha hai " ... said Vineet

"Ko ... koi bhi nh mai nh janti ... ku " ... said Shreya

"Stop lying to me shreya is parth ne news mai headline chlwai hai tumhare missing hone ki just tell me who the hell are you " ... shout Vineet

"Tum mjhpe shaq ker rhy ho vinu ... tumhy kia lagta hai mai koi chor hoon " ... said Shreya cryingly

"mjhe jwab chye shreya " ... said Vineet

"Mai tume jawb deny ki paband nh hun tumhy jo kerna hai kerlo mjhe tumse yeh umeed nh thi i thought k tum mjhe samjhte ho but i was wrong ... mgr phir btadu parth ek esa name hai jo meri zindagi se 6 mahiny pehle khatam hochuka tha " ... said Shreya

Shreya runs from there Vineet feels guilty for doubting her ...

Shreya was standing on the terrace Daya cpmes there and saw her crying ...

"Shreya are you fine " ... said Daya

"Yes ... kuch kam tha apko " ... said Shreya

"Actually han kal gala mai tm mere sath jarhi ho be ready at 7 i`ll pick you " ... said Daya

"Mai nh jaoungi " ... said Shreya

"Maine pucha nh hai miss shreya btaya hai it my order kal dress tmhare pass phonch jaega " ... said Daya

Shreya glare him he smile lightly and kiss on her cheek and left from there Shreya also smile lightly in tears ...

..

..

..

Hope you`ll like it ,,

TAKE CARE


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day Shreya was working in her room when she heard a knock on her door she opens it and saw a large box there with a note ... She opens the box and saw a beautiful black gown with diamonds earings she get shocked and read the note

Wear it to the Gala meet you in two hours .. I`ll be waiting in my office .. Don`t be late

"Always so bossy but i have to get ready ... " ... said Shreya

She took a bath and started to get ready ... After two hours Shreya comes into Daya`s office He was matching clothes .. Shreya took a sigh and knock the door Daya turns and saw here ... The gown was looking perfect on her showing almost each and every curve on her body ...

"Okay i am going to brust ... She is looking amazing i would pin her to wall and never leave ... But hold your self daya she is just your assisstant .. and you are not falling for the wicked games again " thought Daya

"He looks nice in black colour ...i have never seen a man like him ... he is a pure defination of hotness and pefection ... " thought Shreya

"Daya sir thanks for the gown and earings but you really don`t have to this " ... said Shreya

"Ku tumhe acha nh lga " ... said Daya

"No .. no it was pretty ... but its too much for me " .. said Shreya

"Its okay its just formality " ... said Daya

"Ummm how do i look " ... said Shreya

"Yeah you look okay now come on we are getting late "... said Daya

Shreya glare him on listening the word okay ...

"I spend two precious hours of my life on getting ready and he is telling me i look okay " ... thought Shreya

After 20 minutes they reached the mansion it was decorated decently ... Dareya saw Abhirika and Vinya standing there and goes to them

"Abhijeet Vineet all set " ... asked Daya

"Han sab bilkul thek hai bus hume mr lomez se paperwork dekhna hai " ... said Vineet

"Shreya give me him the paperwork while abhijeet and me are going to welcome some guest" ... said Daya

Abhijeet and Daya left from there ... Shreya forward the paperwork to Vineet

"Here you go MR vineet " ... said Shreya

Vineet gets sad after listening Mr from her mouth a left from Shreya looks at Tarika and Purvi who were looking at her with a creepy smile ...

"What " ...asked Shreya

"So you and Daya sir " ... said Tarika winking

"Tell us everything thing bish " ... said Divya

"Relax guys its nothing i am just his date for tonight " ... said Shreya

"Yeah yeah nothing like we are blind " ... said Tarika

"That`s really strange shreya daya sir ne kbhi date ke sath gala enter nh kia but now " ... said Divya

"Maybe he has own reasons ... come on let`s go inside " ... saiid Shreya

After some time they were chatting to eachother ... When a girl comes there Daya looks angrilly at her while the others were looking at her with weird expressions .. Shreya look over at the girl she was wearing red gown with left her hair open ... She comes to Daya and winked at him .. Shreya glared at her ...

"Hey darling " ... said Girl

"Manisha " ... said Daya

"I see you are alone again so sad Daya " ... said Manisha

"No he is not alone he is with me " ... said Shreya stepping forward

"Daya tumhary taste ko kia hogaya hai baby itni gandi choice " ... said Manisha

"Don`t punch her don`t punch her " ... thought Shreya

Daya holds Shreya by her wasit and pulls her closely to himself

"Manisha meet my beautiful girlfriend Shreya " ... said Daya

He kiss her cheek Shreya and all gets shocked .. Manisha galred him and left from there ...

Daya rolls his eyes .. and left Shreya ... Purvi and Tarika looked Shreya ... Shreya glared them ...

Just then a song started to play ... Abhirika and Vinya started to dance on the song ...

"Come one let`s dance " ... said Shreya

"I don`t dance "... said Daya

He left from there leaving Shreya alone on the ance floor ...

After some time he returns and saw Shreya dancing with someone else ... His hands was on Shreya`s waist .. They were really close to eachother Daya`s blood boil to see them ... He goes to them hold Shreya`s hand and took her to garden

"What the hell was that can`t you see i was dancing " ... said Shreya

"Why the hell you were dancing with some random boy " ... said Daya

"First of all keep your voice lower and second you left me alone on the dance floor i am your date you were supposed to enjoy the party with me " ... shout Shreya

"That doesn`t mean you have to dance with another boy " ... shout Daya

"You have no right to shout at me ... you are my boss not my dealer or something " ... shout Shreya

"You are getting on my nerves i can fire you rightnow " ... said Daya loudly

"So what are you waiting for i am tired of your sick games now ... one moment you were so nice to me kissing me and at the next moment you are ignoring me i am not a toy to play " ... shout Shreya

"Oh really you are equally part of my game miss shreya so just shutup " ... said Daya

"You know what i am out of this ... enjoy your sick party " ... shout Shreya

She left from there Daya keeps standing there

...

...

...

Next will be updated soon ..


	5. Chapter 5

"Samjhty kia hain apny ko phly khud mjhe as a date le ker gaye phir mjhe apni girlfriend introduced kerwaya phir mjhe dance keliye mana kerdia or phir mjhpe ghusa kia " ... said Shreya angrilly

"Yh tou bhot buri bat " ... a voice come

"Hann or nh tou kia " ... said Shreya

Shreya stopped for a second and looked her behind a lady in her 60`s was sitting ... Shreya looked her and goes to her ...

"Ap kon hain " ... said Shreya

"Mai daya ki dadi hun beta yahn sab mjhe b jaan kehte hain tum shreya hona " ... said B jaan

"Jee mai shreya hun apko phle kabhi yahn nh dekha " ... said Shreya

"Mai out of country aj wapis ayi wesy daya ne tmhary sath acha nh kia " ... said B jaan

"Bilkul ap unhy dantyega " ... said Shreya

"Zarur dantugi itni piyari si bachi ko usny rulaya kesy .. wesy daya itna bura nh hai upar se sakht hai magar andar se bhot masum hai " ... said B jaan

"Mujhe tou vo pury ke pury kharus lgte hain .. acha ek bat btayen ab ap yahin rehngi na " ... said Shreya

"Han mai yahin rahungi" ... said B jaan

B jaan and Shreya talked non stop after some time Daya comes there ...

"B jaan ap kab ayin " ... said Daya

"Daya tumhe shram nh ati shreya ko dante hue " ...said B jaan

Daya gets shocked and looks at Shreya she made an innocent face

"B jaan ap iski side mat len " ... said Daya

"Ku na len ghalti apki thi " ... said Shreya

"Yh meri b jaan hain " ... said Daya

"Yh meri best friend hain or yeh meri side lengi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tumhe mouqa chye har ksi se larny ka " ... said Daya

"Or apka apny baray mai kia khayal hai " ... said Shreya

"Chup kero dono " ...shout B jaan

Dareya gets shut and looks at B jaan

"Shreya Daya ek dsre ko sorry bolo abhi " ... said B jaan

"Sorry " ... said Shreya

"Sorry " ... said Daya

"Kuch kaha kia awaz nh arahi " ... said Shreya

Daya glared Shreya she left from there ...

"Daya you like her right " ... asked B jaan

"What ? no B jaan "... said Daya

"Keep lying to yourself " ... said B jaan

Later that night ...

Shreya was on her terrace when someone comes and shoot her ...

..

..

..

"Nahhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii " ... shout Shreya

..

..  
..

..

..

She looked around and saw herself in her room ... She gets and checked the terrace and locked it carefully ...She drank water and sit on the bed

"What was that ... mjhe phir se esy sapny ku arhy hain ... come on shreya you are a brave vo sab tu pechy chor ker agayi hain ..." ... said Shreya

Just then She heard a knock on the door Shreya picked up her cricket bat and opens the door she was about to hit the person but it was Vineet .. He gets scared

"Shreya pagal hai kia hai " ... said Vineet

"Tu ... is time yahn kia kr rha hai " ... said Shreya

"Maine teri chilany ki awazien suni islye yahn agaya " ... said Vineet

"Oh vo ek bura sapna tha tu jaa yahn se " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tu mjhse abhi tak nraz hai " ... Vineet

"Yeh batien ab mainay nh rkhti pls " .. said Shreya

"Mainay rkhti hain shreya you are my bestfriend and i know maine tjhe hurt kia hai i believe you shreya " ... said Vineet

"Tuny pucha tha na parth kn hai parth meri zindagi ki sabse bari ghalti hai vinu vo ghalti jiski waja se maine apna bhot kuch khoya hai " ... said Shreya

"You can take your time shreya but pls forgive me " ... said Vineet

Shreya looked at Vineet and hug him tightly

"Umm shreya you are breaking my bones " ... said Vineet

Shreya laughed and hit Vineet they both hug eachother .. Divya was watching them from distance and smiling

"In dono ki dosti ko ksi ki nazar na lagy " ... Divya`s pov

Meanwhile somewhere ...

"We have to get Shreya alive ... Keep an eye on her she is only mine ... i want to take revenge and then i will kill her ... " ... said a Man

..

..

..

Please RnR


	6. Chapter 6

After some days Shreya and B jaan comes close to each other Shreya found a mother in B Jaan ...

B jaan was applying oil in Shreya`s hair

"Apko pta hai b jaan maa bhi na humesha esi hi malish kerti thi " ... said Shreya

"Tumhari maa kahn hain shreya " ... said B jaan

"Wahn jahan se koi wapis nh askta " ... said Shreya

B jaan stopped and looked at Shreya who has tear in her eyes ..

"Nh beta rotay nh maa tou jany ke bad bhi apny bcho ke sath rehti hai " ... said B jaan

"Maa ke chly jany bad ek beti ktni bebas hojati hai sab rishte sab log uske dushman bnjaty hain na " ... said Shreya

"Esa nh hai shreya khoon ke rshte bhot khaas hote hain " ... said B jaan

"Mai nh manti khoon ke rishte hi sab se ziada apko dukh phoncha te hain unko bs apny zaati mufad se matlab hota hai " .. said Shreya

Shreya runs from there crying ... Vineet comes to B jaan

"B jaan esa lgta hai shreya kuch bhot bara chupa rhi hai " ... said Vineet

"Han kch tou hai magar use force mat kerna usse jb thek lagega vo btadegi " ... said B jaan

Meanwhile in Shreya`s room

"Mai apko kbhi maaf nh kerungi bhai or papa kbhi nh " ... cried Shreya

After some time ... They all were in garden

"Daya next week tjhe tour pe jana hai na " ... said Abhijeet

Han boss sab tiyari hogyi hai bus paper work ki dair hai " ... said Daya

"Or sab paper work ready hai sir bs apke or dealer ke signature chye hain " ... said Divya

"Meri mano tou daya abhi tum bhi sign mat kerna ek bar dealer se mil lena " ... said Tarika

"Mai bhi yhi sochra hun " ... said Daya

"Tou mai tumhara ticket krwa deta hu " ... said Abhijeet

"Shreya ka b tou kerwana hoga na " ... said Vineet

"Mera ku vinu " ... said Shreya shockingly

"Shreya tum daya ki assisstant ho tumhy hr paper work mai iske sath hona hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Magar maine nh jana inky sath " ... said Shreya

"Tumy lejany ka shouq kisse hai " ... said Daya

"Haan tou mat le jaye na jany ka bhi shouq kisko hai " ... said Shreya

"Bus kero tum dno shreya srf do din ki bat hai dubai hi tou jana hai " ... said Tarika

"Han or yeh project hum sab k lye zaruri hai " ... said Divya

"Fineeee " ... said Shreya

Shreya glared at Shreya while he smirked ...

Later that day ...

Shreya was working on her office when she finds a error in her transactions ..

"Yeh kia hua hai ... kiaaa yar ab daya sir ke pass jana parega unse pchny k lye " ... said Shreya

Shreya kicked her table and goes to Daya`s study room .. She knocks on the door

"Come in " ... said Daya

Shreya comes inside Daya saw her she was wearing a formal dress ...

"Sir vo mr miller ki transaction mai kch problem arhi hai i thought apse pchlun " ... said Shreya

"Aou idher bheto " ... said Daya

Shreya sits on the seat Daya stood beside her .. Shreya started to tell him about the transaction Suddenly Daya bends down to do something on laptop his face was on Shreya`s shoulder ... Shreya get shocked on his sudden action ... She could sense his breath and his expensive perfume ... They were really close to eachother .. Daya stopped working and looks at Shreya who was nervous ... he could smell her shampoo`s fragance ...

"Do i make you nervous miss Shreya" ... said Daya

Shreya suddenly stands .. Daya started to come close and Shreya started to step back

"Sir " ... said Shreya in a husky voice

Shreya`s foot trip over something and she begans to fall in order to save herself from falling Shreya holds Daya`s shirt tightly which but he also falls with her on bed as they both crawl down the bed because to sudden movement ...they both gets tucked in a blanket together and was stuck in it ... They both were really close to eachother Their body were pressing hard to each other`s and they could feel each other`s breath ... Daya`s hand was on Shreya waist ... Shreya looks at Daya he also looks at her ...

Shreya tries hardly to get herself free from the trap but failed ... Daya laughs on her

"Apko hansi arhi hai nikalye mjhe yahn se yh sab apki waja se hua hai " ... said Shreya

"Ku miss shreya apko nh psnd mere qareeb rehna " ...asked Daya

Shreya gets shut on his question .. Daya turns her and just like this turnings they both came out of the blanket ... But was still lost in eachother Daya was on top of Shreya ... He stares her made his way to his lips ... And kiss her passionately ... Shreya wants to stop him but she can`t .. Instead of stopping him she responsded with the same passion ... They were fully lost in eachother until there was a knock on the door ...

They both seperated ...

"Hide in the bathroom " ... said Daya

Shreya immediately runs in to the bathroom Daya fix the bed and blanket and opens the door it was Vineet ...

"Daya tumhara or shreya ka ticket parso ki flight hai " ... said Vineet

"Tum yeh mjhe kal nh deskty " ... said Daya angrilly

"Ary ghusa ku hore ho tumne hi tou bola tha k aj hi dun tmhe " ... said Vineet

"Oh sorry thek hai jao yahan se " ... said Daya

Daya shuts door on Vineet`s face ... Vineet made a wierd face and leaves ...

Shreya comes out of the bathroom and stares Daya

"Whaat " .. asked Daya

"Apny vinu pe ku ghusa kiaa apko pta hai vo mera best friend hai phir bhi " ... said Shreya

"Oh mjhse ghalti hogyi sorry ab khush " ... said Daya

"You better be sorry ... mai jarhi hu transaction dekh lijyega " ... said Shreya

Shreya left from there ...Daya nods his head in disappointment

Shreya comes to her room ...

"What the hell is happening to me ... mai daya sir ko ku nh rok parhi hu apny qareeb any se " ... thought Shreya

Meanwhile in Daya`s room

"Shreya what are you doing to me ... mai shreya ke qareeb hota hun tou sab sahi lgta hai " ... thought Daya

..

..

..

..

Next will be updated soon ..TC pls RnR


	7. Chapter 7

After one day Shreya was packing some clothes for her trip with Daya ...just then her phone rings she see the caller id and picks it up ..

"Nainaaa " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kesi hai tu tuny ek mahiny se phone nh hai kia " ... said Naina

"Mai bilkul thek hu sorry mouqa nh tu bta wahan ka mohal kesa hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tu soch b skti teri shadi waly din yahn ktna bawal macha tha uncle bhai or parth ghusay se pagal hue the " ... said Naina

"Parth ki bhot baar mjhe call ayi maine islye apna purana number bnd kerdia bus tjhe yeh new dia hua hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tu wahn thek tou hai na bilkul akeli " ...asked Naina

"Nh naina mai akeli nh hun yahn pe sab bhot achy hain sach mai bhot khush hun " ... said Shreya

"Tu yahan kbhi wapis nh ayegi " .. said Naina

"Nh kabhi nh ... chal mai tujhse bad mai baat kerti hun thora busy hu " ... said Shreya

"Apna khayal rkhna " ... said Naina

Shreya cut the call and continued her packing ... After some time ... Shreya Divya and Tarika was sitting together ...

"Ehmm shreya kia bat hai na yaar " ... said Divya

"Kia matlab " .. said Shreya

"Yaar tu daya sir ke sath 2 dino k liye dubai jarhi hai " ... said Divya

"Yar div pls tjhe pta hai na mjhe zeher lgte hain " ... said Shreya

"Shreya daya ka dil ka bura nh hai bus thora ghusy wala hai " ... said Tarika

"Han or unka sara ghusaa hum sab pe nikalta hai magar mai nh darrti unse " ... said Shreya

"Tu such mai kuch or cheez hai pata hai aj tak ksi ki bhi himmat nh hui daya sir ke agay jawab tak deny ki " ... said Divya

"Yaar to be honest mujhe nh jana dubai" ... said Shreya

"Shree wahn itna kaam hoga naa ke tum logo ko bat kerny ki fursat nh milegi " ... said Tarika

"Hope so " ... said Shreya

"Or phir wapis aker tarika or abhijeet sir ki shadi " ... said Divya happily

"Haan bhot maza ayega taru western ya desi " ... said Shreya

"Full desi yaar abhijeet or maine pehly hi soch rkha hai " ... said Tarika

"Phir tou or mazaa ayega " ... said Divya

"Shreya tu jesy hi wapis ayegi na sab se phly hum shopping pe chlenge " ... said Tarika

"Zaroor " ... said Shreya

Just then Shreya got message from Vineet

"Sab ko lekar office aou need to work "

"Chalo jee kam agaya vinu ka msg hai offfice bulaya hai " ... said Shreya

Trio reached office Daya Abhijeet and Vineet was present there ...

"So guys as you all know yeh project dealing humare kaam ke liye bhot zaruri liye humare bar k liye humae hotel k liye so we have to work hard " ... said Abhijeet

"Tou islye daya or shreya kal dubai jarhy hain dealing kerny k lye " ... said Vineet

"Ehmm daya shreya pls apna ghusa thora qaabu mai rkhna " ... said Tarika

"Kia taruu mai kahan ghusaa kerti hu vo tou yeh kerty hain " ... said Shreya

"Han maine hi tou cilent ko pani mai dhaka dia tha na or vineet ko bhi maine mara tha " ... said Daya

"Apko apne cilents ko tameez sikhani chye thi or vinu us waqt pagal tha kher abhi b hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreyaaa " ... said Divya

"Acha acha bus ab kam ki bat kerlien please " ... said Vineet

Daya Shreya glared each other and they all got busy in work ... After two hours of non stop work they finally freed them self ...

Daya saw Shreya going in opposite direction

"Kahan jarhi ho " ...asked Daya

"B jaan ke pass phir kal tou humy nikalna hai " ... answered Shreya

Shreya comes to B jaan

"B jaaan " ... said Shreya

"Are meri bachi agayi " ... said B jaan

"Kesi tbyt hai apki " ...asked Shreya

"Bilkul thek hai beta meri beti itna khayal rkhti hai tou kesy kharab hoskti hai " ... said B jaan

"Or ab apko in 2 din khud apna khayal rkhna hai ... maine taru or div ko sab kch btadia apki medcines k time apki exercise ka procedure sab kuch " ... said Shreya

"Kitna bolti ho tum " ... said Daya

"Apko kia masla hai b jaan dekhiye na " ... said Shreya

"Daya beta ku tang kertay ho isey " ... said B jaan

"Kia b jaan ap humesha iski side lyti hain " ... said Daya

B jaan and Shreya laughed and they talked for some time ... After that they both goes to their respective rooms and slept ...

..

..

Next Day

Dareya left for their flight and reached Dubai after some hours...They reached their hotel ...

"Hey this is Daya shetty we have two reservation rooms " ... said Daya

"Let me check sir " ... said Manager

After two minutes

"Sorry sir but i think there is a error we could not fine your name here in our records " ... said Manager

"No problem just give us two rooms " ... said Shreya

"Sorry mam all rooms are fully booked because of holiday season we have only one room remaining " ... said Manager

"Give it to us here is my id and atm " ... said Daya

"Maine apke sath ek room mai nh rukungi " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe bhi koi shouq nh hai but humare pass koi or rasta nh hai ek ghanty mai humari meeting hai " ... said Daya

Shreya rolls her eyes in frustration .. they both comes to thier room

"Tum ready hojao wear something warn yahn sham mai sardi barh jati hai or thori der mai meeting k lye hotel dekh ker ata hun " ... said Daya

Daya left from there ... Shreya takes a bath ...

After 30 minutes Daya comes back into the room and saw Shreya in a bathing rob with wet hair ... She was choosing clothes .. He looked at her perfectly waxed legs ... He took a sigh and goes to her ...

"Blue wala ziada acha lagyga " ... said Daya

Shreya jumped on his voice ... and looked him .. He was looking cute in his winter avatar wearing coat and gloves on his hands ... Daya manages to glance a look at her and perfect figures ...

"Maii ... mai abi ready nh hui " ... said Shreya

"Han dekhra hai mujhe " ... said Daya

Daya comes near and bend to her .. Shreya closes her eyes as she could feel his breath on her neck ...

"Daro mat mai towel utha rha tha " ... said Daya grabbing the towel from the bed

Shreya opened her eyes and glared her ... He smiled cutely and goes to the washroom

"What`s wrong with me " ... thought Shreya

After ten minutes Daya comes out of the washroom and looks at Shreya she was in Blue suit which he chose for her ... They both left for the hotel for their meeting ...

..

..  
Meanwhile ...

"Thek hai tumhara kaam kerungi ... tumhy shreya chye or mjhe daya .. hum plan abhijeet or tarika ki shadi se shuru kerygen or yad rkhna agar shreya zinda bachi tou tum nh bacho ge " ... said a Girl

..

..

..

Next will be updated soon ...


	8. Chapter 8

Dareya was at the meeting hall ... Shreya was writting the notes and Daya was giving the presentation.. After two hours of meeting they finally left from there in a cab ...

In their room it was midnight

"Sir mujhe nh lagta ke humary proposal se vo log impressed huye haiin " ... Shreya

"And thanks to you " ... said Daya

"Excuse me meri kia ghalti " ...said Shreya

"Tumne dekha nh wahn mr richard the jnhy tumne mara tha or pool mai dhaka dia tha " ... said Daya

"Haan tou ghalti bhi uni ki thi or agr aj b vo kch kerty na tou mai dubara protest kertti " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe unse sorry kerni hogi " ... said Daya

"Are you serious ? wese tou ap bhot parhy likhe bnte hain mgr chand paiso k lye ap mujhe unky agay kerna chahty hain " ... shout Shreya

"Chillany se kuch nh hoga shreya tumhari ek choti si ghalti ki wajah se mai apna project nh khoskta you have to say sorry "... Shout Daya

"Mai sorry nh bolungi apko kerna hai kerlou mai nh darti naa tou apse or na us richard se bhot sehlye maine zulm " ... shout Shreya

"You know what get out from here " ... said Daya

"Mai kahn jaoungi ap apni zimedari pe laye ho mjhe or wait apko tou adat hai na apni zimedariyon se mun mornay ki " ... said Shreya

"That`s it " ... said Daya

Daya hold Shreya and locked her on terrace

"What the hell darwaza kholo daya that`s not funny yahn bahar sardi hai " ... said Shreya

"Parhi raho sardi mai " ... said Daya

Shreya bang on the door and sits there ... Meanwhile Daya gpes to sleep .. At midnight Daya wakesup feeling cold .. He looked outside the window and it was raining .. He was about to sleep again but suddenly remember something ...

"Shit ... shreya oh no " ... said Daya

Daya hurriedly open the terrace`s door and sae Shreya lying there in a wet state ... He puts Shreya head on his lap and touch her face .. She was shrivering in high fever .. He carries her to bed and calls someone ...

Aftersome Daya comes into the room and saw Shreya sleeping .. he goes to her and stares at her face ... She mumbles something in sleep ...

"Parth mujhe mat maro please mjhe maro " ... said Shreya

She started to panic in sleep ... Daya holds hands tightly and tap on her head in order to calm her down

"Yeh parth kon hao ... or shreya kia bolna chahti hai " ... said Daya

He was about stand but stop as Shreya was holding his hand ...

Kuch bhi nahi Jab darmayaan

Phir kyun hai dil, tere hi khwaab bunta

Chaha ki de, tujhko bhula

Par yeh bhi mumkin ho na sakaa…

Kya hai yeh maamla, Janu naa

Main janu naa

After some time he sleeps at that position ...

Next Morning Shreya wakes up with a headache and see Daya holding her hand tightly and sleeping peacefully ... She tries to remove his hand but Daya wakes up from the movement ...

"Sorry maine apko jaga dia " ... said Shreya

"Ary nh its okay tumahre tbyat kesi hai ab " ... said Daya

Daya comes closer and touch her forehead they have a eyelock ... Daya gives her space to sit properly

"Kal raat k lye sorry mjhe apse ghusa nh kerna chye tha " ... said Shreya

"Nh ghalti meri thi deal mai kuch ziada hi andha hogaya tha or tmhe terrace pe lock kerdia " ... said Daya

"Apne mere kapde (cut by Daya)

"Nh nh waitress ko bula lia tha " ... said Daya

"Mai richard se maafi manglungi " ... said Shreya

"Koi zarurat nh hai wesy bhi deal final hogyi hai abhijeet ne bat kerli thi " .. said Daya

"Mera khayal rkhne ka shukria " ... said Shreya

"Sangdil lgta hu .. hu nh " ... said Daya

"Ap mujhe sang dil nh lgte blky esa lgta hai ke ap koi bhot bara bojh apne dil pe leker bhety hain jo apko ksi naye shakhs pe aitbaar nh kerny deta " ... said Shreya

Daya stares Shreya as she said her sentence

"Kabhi kabhi bura waqt hume bura bnadeta hai " ... said Daya

"Nh insan bura nh hota bs ksi pe bura waqt naa aye " ... said Shreya

"B jaan ka phone aya tha maine unhy tumari tbyt ka nh btaya wrna mjhe bhot daanti " ... said Daya

"Bilkul thek kera nh btaya ... B jaan bhot achi hain " ... said Shreya

"B jaan mery lye mera sab kch hain maa papa ke bad unho ne hi mera rohaan ka khayal rkha hai " ... said Daya

"Rohaan kon " ... said Shreya

"Kabhi fursat se btaoungi mgar abhi chalo fresh hojao mai breakfast mangwata hu phir humari sham ki flight hai " ... said Daya

Shreya smile and noded ...

At evening they left for their flight ...

..

..

..

I know i am super LATE ... i will try to upload next chapter very fast till then Take care. ..

And please drop a prayer for my MOTHER who passed away last month .. Thankyouall love you alot...

CIDians


End file.
